There
by Riverflame
Summary: Ginny watches Luna on the train after their third year at Hogwarts. Femslash, LunaGinny.


Title: There  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warning: femslash. This means female/female romance. If you don't like it, there's the back button. Don't say you weren't warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the people, places, or things in here. Well, there is Luna's ring. But anyway, it all belongs to WB/JK Rowling, whichever.  
  
__________  
  
Luna stares out into the distance, like she's seeing something that everybody else can't. Which, Ginny reminds herself, she most probably is. When the both of them are alone like this, and when Luna feels like staring into space instead of talking, Ginny knows not to let it bother her. Luna doesn't offend her at all when she's like this, it's just her way of escaping sometimes, and Ginny understands that perfectly. It's why she herself watches people. She memorizes them, knows them, pretends that she is them, and by doing that forgets herself, for a while. It's why Hermione reads, it's why Harry plays Quidditch some of those days, it's why Ron plays so much chess, as Ginny has found out about each of them. Luna, though, Luna's more obvious and odd about her habits. She doesn't conceal them, she doesn't control them. She lets these things come and go, which Ginny thinks must be fantastic. Ginny wishes that she had some of that same freedom to do things, but no, she has a family reputation to uphold. She has to be a good example of the Weasleys, make her teachers remember the old days when Bill or Charlie or Percy was in their classes. It's her responsibility, of a sort. But Luna's an only child, and her mother's gone, and her father's not what you'd call normal anyways, so Luna behaves any way she wants to, with no obligations to see.  
  
So, when Luna's drifting like that, Ginny uses the time to watch her. It's not boring at all, like most people would think, but then again maybe it's just Ginny who is so interested by Luna; Ginny, who can forget her own problems by knowing other people. Like Luna. And, well, Luna's a challenge for Ginny because there's a lot of vagueness in her general manner. If you ask her about things that can't be proved, she'll give you very straightforward and opinionated answer. In fact, when she speaks, Luna is very frank. She just looks vague when she's sitting here, staring off into the distance, which is when Ginny studies her the closest.  
  
Right now Ginny's sitting across from her on the Hogwarts train home, after their third year. Dumbledore has announced You-Know-Who's return, and most everybody is still in a state of shock. Ginny is, and she supposes Luna is too, judging by the uncharacteristic length of time she's been silent so far. However, Draco Malfoy and his cronies have been through their car at least once, not noticing the occupants but speaking loudly and swaggering about. Doubtless he thinks he owns the place because his father is thick with You-Know-Who, Ginny thinks, but then she realizes that she's neglecting her self-appointed task of observing Luna.  
  
So she returns to the girl in front of her, the thirteen-year-old girl with the long straggly dishwater blonde hair and protuberant eyes that were currently gazing off with a dreamy look in them. Ginny has no idea what she could be thinking of. It could be anything, from the Crumple-Horned Snorkack to You-Know-Who's return to daisychains. Which, come to think of it, would look very nice in that that dirty-blonde hair. And Luna's hair isn't really dirty-blonde, either. When the sunlight falls on it - like it has just now - Ginny can see golden and strawberry blonde highlights in among with the mouse-brown and sandy strands. iI bet it'd look silvery in the moonlight, instead of all golden like it is now,/i she thinks, studying that hair. It looks sort of like... well, no, it doesn't look like anything, of course, because Luna isn't like anything that's ever been before. Everything about her is totally unique. Just... everything. The way she dresses, for another example. Right now she's wearing her wand behind her ear, like normal, and earrings with little birds on the end that chirp whenever someone touches them. Her hair's loose around her shoulders, but braided into a few strands are ribbons that change color every minute or so. Luna's wearing a large assortment of necklaces, some with beads, some with only a single pendant hanging on the end, some that are just loops of brightly colored string or leather, and a silver ring on her finger with a moon engraved on it.  
  
The ring was a birthday present from Ginny, and Luna's worn it every day since for months now; Ginny feels a sort of pride, that her eccentric friend decided that she liked Ginny's taste in gifts enough to wear it. It's like your name, the redhead had explained when she gave it to Luna. It's a moon, and your name means 'moon'. Luna just nodded at the explanation, examining the ring. Of course she'd known that, Ginny thought, but she had just wanted to let her friend know that she knew, too. And then Luna had given Ginny a huge smile and a hug, and Ginny held on, taking Luna as she came, smiling even though nobody could see.  
  
Luna's rather pretty too, even though nobody really notices it. Her oddness is what drives them away, but it's sort of what interested Ginny in the first place. Even though she laughs at Luna sometimes, it's a friendly laugh, not some of the mocking ones that the crueler, stupider students give. The reason they're stupid is because Luna hardly cares what they do. When they're just laughs that come from the peanut gallery, she ignores them, but if they have anything to do with what she's currently talking about or doing she defends her subject with outgoing opinionatedness. She never defends herself, always the Heliopaths or the Thestrals or the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Never herself, which is why Ginny speaks up for her when Luna isn't around and the others are talking about her behind her back. Yes, Luna is beautiful, in her own unique way of course. It couldn't be any other way.  
  
She's got roses in her cheeks, as Ginny watches her still, and a few freckles too. Not a bit of makeup, and Ginny thinks Luna looks all the better for it. The last weeks of June have been so warm and sunny that everybody spends a lot of time outdoors, even Luna, who mostly reads and is inside when Ginny isn't around. The Ravenclaw spent her freetime sitting by the lake with Ginny on those bright June days, watching the giant squid and looking for merpeople, kelpies, or even undines. That was another one of the times when Ginny watched Luna, as well as the other people who had gathered outside. The two of them talked there, by the water, about some surprisingly normal things, like games they used to play when they were younger, and imaginary friends they'd had. Although Luna told her she still had one, that didn't surprise Ginny one bit. She learns not to expect anything when she's around Luna, because if she does she'll always be surprised, and constant surprise isn't good for one's mental health. Even Luna's, but then, she might not be so sure about that. Ginny's come to the conclusion that Luna's mental health is extremely different from anybody else's. Different, but of course, quite normal within Luna Lovegood standards.  
  
And all of a sudden, Ginny realizes that Luna's watching her watching her, and she lifts her head from its propped-up position and blinks, somewhat startled. Luna tilts her head quizzically at Ginny and examines her with those curious silvery eyes of hers.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asks abruptly. Ginny puts her elbow back on her knee and her head back on her hand, and replies, no longer startled.  
  
"You." A simple question demands a simple answer. Luna's still got a somewhat dreamy look in her eye, and she twirls one of her stray plaits with a finger absently. Then she smiles, and takes Ginny's other hand, the one that isn't propping her head up. She brings it palm-up to her own face, and kisses it softly before letting go. She smiles wider, and just looks at Ginny.  
  
Ginny just sits there, smiling back, taking Luna as she comes. 


End file.
